culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Deep (1977 film)
The Deep is a 1977 adventure film based on Peter Benchley's novel of the same name. It was directed by Peter Yates, and stars Robert Shaw, Jacqueline Bisset and Nick Nolte. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 4 Music 5 Reception 5.1 Awards and nominations 6 References 7 External links Plot While scuba-diving near shipwrecks off Bermuda, vacationing couple David Sanders (Nick Nolte) and Gail Berke (Jacqueline Bisset) recover a number of artifacts, including an ampoule of amber-colored liquid and a medallion bearing the image of a woman and the letters "S.C.O.P.N." (meaning "Santa Clara, ora pro nobis" or "Saint Clara, pray for us") and a date, 1714. Sanders and Berke seek the advice of lighthouse-keeper and treasure-hunter Romer Treece (Robert Shaw) on the origin of the medallion, who identifies the item as Spanish and takes an interest in the young couple. The ampoule is noticed by the man who had rented diving equipment to Sanders and Berke, which in turn attracts the attention of Henri 'Cloche' Bondurant (Louis Gossett, Jr.), a local drug kingpin for whom the shop owner works, who unsuccessfully tries to buy the ampoule and then begins to terrorize the couple with Haitian black magic. The ampoule contains medicinal morphine from the Goliath, a ship that sank during World War II with a cargo of munitions and medical supplies. The wreck of the Goliath is considered dangerous and is posted as off-limits to divers due to the danger of explosions. Treece concludes that a recent storm has exposed her cargo of morphine and unearthed a much older wreck containing Spanish treasure. Treece makes a deal with Cloche, so they can dive in peace making him believe he will get the ampoules for a million dollars, while his real plan is to have the chance to find the treasure. Cloche gives him 3 days to recover them. Sanders, Berke, and Treece make several dives to the wrecks, recovering thousands of morphine ampoules from Goliath and several additional artifacts from the Spanish wreck. Adam Coffin (Eli Wallach), the only survivor from Goliath joins to help in the boat but his loyalty is not very clear when they get attacked by sharks and he only says "that he probably fell asleep" without noticing they were in trouble. Through research in Treece's library, they reconstruct the history of the lost treasure ship, locate a list of valuable items, including a metallic jar with the letters "EF" engraved on it, and learn the identity of the noblewoman (Elizabeth Farnese) for whom they were made by the king of Spain. Sanders is determined to locate at least one item on the list to establish provenance; since without it there is no value to the treasure. Treece wishes to destroy the Goliath to put the morphine out of reach of Cloche; and Cloche interferes with their efforts so that he can recover the morphine for himself. During a running series of conflicts Treece's friend Kevin (Robert Tessier) is murdered by one of Cloche's henchmen and Adam betrays them and is killed when he triggers a booby-trap while trying to steal the recovered morphine. A climactic battle during the final dive ensues, with Cloche and his divers being killed in the destruction of the Goliath and the recovery of a gold dragon necklace that will provide the needed provenance of the treasure. Cast Robert Shaw as Romer Treece Jacqueline Bisset as Gail Berke Nick Nolte as David Sanders Louis Gossett, Jr. as Henri 'Cloche' Bondurant (Credited as Louis Gossett) Eli Wallach as Adam Coffin Dick Anthony Williams as Slake Earl Maynard as Ronald Bob Minor as Wiley Teddy Tucker as The Harbor Master Robert Tessier as Kevin Lee McClain as Johnson Two actors from the Jaws films (which were also based on a novel by Peter Benchley) appeared in this film. Robert Shaw played shark hunter 'Quint' in Jaws in 1975, while Louis Gossett, Jr. would later go on to play SeaWorld park owner 'Calvin Bouchard' in Jaws 3 in 1983. Production Filming began in July 1976 with open water diving sequences near Peter Island, the location of the real shipwreck of the RMS Rhone in the British Virgin Islands.3 Robert Shaw was paid $650,000 plus a percentage of the profits; Bissett and Nolte were both paid $200,000 each.4 Music The film's score was composed by John Barry, who at the time was most famous for his work on the James Bond film series. In the same manner of a Bond film, Barry collaborated with a high profiled singer for the film's theme song. American singer Donna Summer teamed up with Barry for the film's signature song entitled "Down Deep Inside (Theme From The Deep)". Summer was a singer under contract to the film production company, Casablanca Record&FilmWorks. The song was nominated for a Golden Globe Award5 and a hit on the U.S. Dance Chart, as well as a top-five singles hit in the UK, and a top-forty hit in the Netherlands. Reception The Deep was released on June 17, 1977 and was well received by the public, making it the eighth-highest grossing film of 1977.6 Critics reviews, however, were largely negative. The film currently holds a 36% "Rotten" rating at the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes based on 14 reviews.7 Vincent Canby of The New York Times gave the film a negative review, stating that "The story, as well as Peter Yates's direction of it, is juvenile without being in any attractive way innocent, but the underwater sequences are nice enough, alternately beautiful and chilling. The shore-based melodrama is as badly staged as any I've seen since Don Schain's The Abductors (1972), which is to remember incompetence of stunning degree."8 Upon its release, the film was noted for its opening scene of Jacqueline Bisset swimming underwater while wearing only a thin, white T-shirt and bikini bottom. Producer Peter Guber claimed this helped make the film a box office success, and said "That T-shirt made me a rich man."9 Awards and nominations The film was nominated for one Academy Award10 and one Golden Globe Award:5 Academy Awards (1977) Nominated: Best Sound (Walter Goss, Tom Beckert, Robin Gregory, Dick Alexander)Golden Globe Awards (1977) Nominated: Best Original Song (Donna Summer, John Barry) References 1.Jump up ^ Lindsey, Robert (7 August 1977). "The New Tycoons of Hollywood: The Day of the Almighty Mogul is Over". The New York Times. 2.Jump up ^ "The Deep, Box Office Information". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 26, 2014. 3.Jump up ^ TCM, The Deep (1977) - Overview Article. 4.Jump up ^ The Fathomable Film Life in 'The Deep': Film Intrigue of Underwater Life Films Follow Lure of the Deep Fathoming 'The Deep' Film Watters, Jim. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 12 Sep 1976: v1. 5.^ Jump up to: a b New York Times, Academy Awards. 6.Jump up ^ Box Office Report - Revenue Database - 1977. 7.Jump up ^ "The Deep Movie Reviews, Pictures". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved 2010-08-15. 8.Jump up ^ Vincent Canby (June 18, 1977). "The Deep". The New York Times. Retrieved 2010-08-15. 9.Jump up ^ Nancy Griffin and Kim Masters, Hit & Run: How Jon Peters and Peter Guber Took Sony for A Ride in Hollywood, Simon & Schuster, 1996, p. 85. 10.Jump up ^ "The 50th Academy Awards (1978) Nominees and Winners". oscars.org. Retrieved 2011-10-05. External links The Deep at the Internet Movie Database The Deep at the TCM Movie Database The Deep at AllMovie The Deep at Rotten Tomatoes The Deep at Box Office Mojo Category:1977 films Category:English-language films Category:American adventure films Category:American films Category:1970s adventure films Category:Films based on thriller novels Category:Films directed by Peter Yates Category:Films set in Bermuda Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Underwater action films Category:Film scores by John Barry (composer) Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films about vacationing